Rules Are Broken
by Earth Star
Summary: Steampunk AU. Jack has always bended the rules, but it may have gone too far when attempting to get Bunny's Christmas present. (Takes places after Coming Of Age.)


Author's Note: This story does take place after my Coming of Age story so I do recommend you all go read that one before this story.

Also, big thanks goes to Lily-Mango for beta reading this story.

Rules Are Broken

"Uh, Nightlight," Jack said as he finished placing the holly around the fireplace. "I don't think Bunny wants any holly on the ceiling."

Nightlight glanced down from the top of the armchair he had climbed on. "You sure? I thought you hung this stuff up so people have to kiss."

Jack laughed. "That's mistletoe and Bunny's forbidden it."

Nightlight flung the garland of holly over his shoulder as he jumped to the floor. "How come?"

"Remember last year, when he and North got caught under it?"

"Oohh," Nightlight replied as it dawned on him. He then looked sadly at the holly in his hand. "So, no mistletoe at all?"

Jack chuckled and wrapped his shoulders around Nightlight. "Don't worry pal, I'm sure you can still snag a holiday kiss from Katherine."

Nightlight blushed madly. "J-Jack, that wasn't what I was-"

"Dare I ask what you two are scheming?" Katherine asked as she entered, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Jack smirked with a grin as Nightlight continued to blush madly. "Thanks for helping me decorate guys, would have taken me all day with this."

"It's fine, but I'm surprise Aster isn't helping you," Katherine replied as she took the garland off of Nightlight. "He rather enjoys decorating doesn't he?"

"Easter is more his favorite," Jack said with a shrug. "And he's working on a painting that's been driving him bonkers-"

"I wouldn't quite say bonkers," Aster cut him off as approached from behind and caused the boys to jump. "But I'm ready for a break."

"Geez, Bunny," said Jack as Nightlight caught his breath. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Aster chuckled and ruffled Jack's hair. "Ya only mad that ya weren't the one to do the sneakin.'" He handed Jack his cape. "Come on, it's time to head over to North's."

Jack looked to the clock on the mantle. "Is it time already?"

"Time for what?" Nightlight asked, curiously.

"North says he has a something to show us," Katherine answered as Jack slipped on his cape. "I'm sure he won't mind if you tagged along too, Nightlight. Want to come?"

Nightlight gave a sly grin. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Is Ombric coming too Katherine?" Jack asked.

Katherine sighed. "He wanted to, but he had a meeting with the other librarians about updating the historical archives."

Aster nodded, but then turned his gaze to Nightlight. "Ya sure ya don't need to head back to the palace soon?"

Nightlight shook his head. "As long as I'm back before night fall it should be fine."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know even after all these years, I still don't get what you do at the palace."

Nightlight tapped his fingers against his arm. He never talked about what his job was at the palace, no matter how persistent Jack and Katherine poked him about it. Granted, Jack had always figured he was some kind of high ranking manservant.

The boy was a Lunarian, so Jack doubted he was a simple stable boy or anything. Although, Nightlight was the same age as him and Katherine. Jack could never figure out what kind of high ranking job Nightlight could get, even if he was a noble.

"Oh….you know, stuff," Nightlight replied softly as he avoided eye contact.

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "One of these days, we really need you to define the meaning of 'stuff'."

"In any case," Aster interrupt as he gave Nightlight a look. "If ya want ta tag along, grab ya coat. We can't keep North waitin'."

Jack gave a grin to his friends as they quickly followed to catch up.

080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack could tell North was already in full swing in the Christmas celebrations. A wreath twice the size of Aster's head hung on the door and yards of holly garland hung along the roof and window ledges.

Jack noticed that North was using his coloured gas lamps as they hung off of poles near his front door. It was exactly what Jack expected, Christmas was North's favorite holiday. Aster didn't bother to knock since North knew they were coming and entered.

"Oi! North, we're here!"

North's assistant yeti greeted them at the door as he took their coats.

"Thanks, Phil," Aster replied. "Where's North?"

Phil gave a grunt and pointed in the direction of North's lab. The group were careful as they stepped over a group of elves that were attempting to string popcorn, but seemed to be eating most of them.

"What do the elves do for North exactly?" Nightlight asked as he double checked where his feet were going.

"Hitchhikers he picked up one of his trips," Aster explained as they made their way into the backroom. "Except they never left, but accordin' to North they're handy to fix machines."

They found North humming "Deck the Halls" as he was hunched over the table and adding a few gears to a music box.

"North," Katherine said as she waved. "We're here."

North looked up and laughed as he removed his goggles. "Good, was worried Bunny chickened out."

Aster rolled his eyes. "After that last invention of your pie maker startin' a fire can ya blame me?"

North shrugged. "Bah! Minor problem. It-"

The group heard footsteps as Tooth and Sandy entered. "Hope we're not late for the grand reveal," Tooth replied as she greeted North with a kiss on the cheek.

"No, no," North said as he took Tooth's arm. "You are all just in time for my latest invention."

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked as he excitedly looked around. He always did love North's inventions.

"It is outside in shed. Come!" North declared as he led the way to the back door.

"Oh great," Aster whispered to Sandy. "That means it's too big to keep in his lab."

Sandy gave a sympathetic pat as they ventured outside.

"My friends," North said as the approached the shed doors. "This could be one of my greatest inventions ever and something that could even help Sandy in the skies when needed."

Aster froze. "Wait, skies? As in flyin'?"

"Really?" Nightlight asked as the group ignored Aster's question. "Against Pitch?"

"Quite possibly!" North laughed and he pushed the doors. "Behold! The first ever flying sleigh!"

The group went silent as they stared in awe. It seemed to be a regular bright red sleigh, however a large steam engine was attached to the back. Folded metal wings sat near the bottom of the sleigh and the front seat had a control panel of levels, dials and bottoms. The most eye catching part of the sleigh were the eight mechanical reindeer that stood in front.

Jack grinned as he exchanged an gleeful grin with Katherine and Nightlight.

Tooth and Sandy also smiled excitedly, however Aster was the only one to stare alarmed. "Ya built a flyin' sleigh?! Why on earth would ya need a flyin' sleigh?!"

"Why wouldn't I?" North retorted as he climbed into the front seat. "This lever unfurls the wings and the engine gives it enough push to get it into the air."

"Why do you have reindeer pulling the sleigh?" Nightlight asked as he climbed into the seat along with Sandy.

"To provide extra power for lift," North explained. "And what is sleigh if there is not something to pull it?"

"Why are the reindeer mechanical?" Nightlight asked as he tapped the back of the last reindeer. "Why not use real ones?"

"I'm more curious on why you didn't go with horses," Katherine asked as he stroke the nose of one of the metal reindeer.

North laughed. "Thought of real reindeer, but Phil pointed out don't have room or proper spells to make them fly." He then winked at Katherine. "And chose reindeer because why not? Can hang ornaments off of antlers for Christmas."

Aster buried his face into his hands. "North, how ya mind works is frightenin' Ya know that?"

North waved a hand. "Bah! It is more fun!" He clapped his hands. "Now, ready for first ride?"

"I'm in!" Jack called as he stepped forward.

Aster seized him back by the hood of his cape. "Oh, no! Ya keepin' ya two feet on the ground!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "What? Bunny, I go flyin' all the time!"

"Yeah, and seeing ya ride on ya windpack over rooftops is terrifyin' enough!" He pointed to the sleigh. "That thing will go miles and miles above ground. It doesn't even have seat belts!"

"I've flown with Sandy miles above ground," Jack snapped back at Bunny.

"Sandy is a professional, and his ship has doors for people not to accidentally fall out!"

North laughed. "Bunny, it is perfectly safe."

Aster arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Did ya test drive it yet?"

North scratched the back of his neck. "Well, no, that was purpose of tonight-"

"And Jack won't be ya test dummy and neither will Katherine!"

Katherine blinked, surprised she was now being dragged into this. "Aster, Ombric would be fine if I went."

Aster stared skeptically. "Until I hear that from Ombric's lips ya both staying clear from that thing."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Bunny, you're being ridiculous. Nothing's going to happen!"

Tooth gave a sympathetic smile and patted Aster's shoulder. "What if I flew alongside the sleigh? So if anyone falls I can catch them."

Aster gave a sigh. "And if it does fall, think ya would be strong enough to carry, North, Jack, Katherine and Nightlight? And that's if Sandy doesn't tag along?"

Jack stared hopefully, but Tooth could only shut her mouth. "No, you're right, I wouldn't be."

"And that settles that," Aster declared. "Come on Katherine, I'll walk you home."

Katherine sighed as Nightlight prepared to climb out of the seat. "No, you stay," Katherine said, as she raised a hand. "We'll go flying later."

Nightlight seemed unsure, but he sat back into the seat. "If you're certain."

"Positive," Katherine replied. "I know Ombric will give me permission."

Jack glared as he crossed his arms. "At least you'll get permission," he muttered as he reluctantly walked behind Aster.

080808080808080808080808080808080

"If ya keep sulkin' like that, ya face will stay that way," Aster chided without turning his head away from his painting.

Jack scowled as he sat up on the sofa. "Well, since you won't even let me leave the house, I don't see why you're concerned about that."

"One, ya exaggerating," Aster said as he dipped his brush into the blue paint. "Two, I'm only tryin' to keep ya in one piece."

"What's the point of keeping me safe if I can't make my own decisions," Jack replied as he hugged his knees to his chest. "Bunny, I'm not a kid anymore." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the blue pendant he'd been wearing since his last birthday. "I thought this was suppose to symbolize that?"

"It's a symbol that yer startin' to reach adulthood, but ya not there yet." Aster turned his head. "Yer not a little kid, but yer not an adult either, and it's my job to keep ya alive until yer grown." He gave a sideway glanced. "That means followin' my rules."

Jack sighed as he tucked the pendant back into his shirt. "I'm still old enough to-"

"Bloody-this ain't right either!" Aster cursed as he wiped his brush.

Deciding to leave the argument alone for now, Jack stood and leaned on Aster's shoulder. "What isn't?"

Aster sighed. "The shade of blue I want for this winter paintin', just can't capture what I want."

Jack glanced at the various shades of blue on Aster's painting palette. Truth be told, Jack couldn't tell the big difference, but there was a reason he had no interest being an artist. "What kind of shade are you looking for?"

Aster sighed sadly. "An impossible one I think, been tryin' to recreate an ice blue I use to paint with when I lived in Überwald."

Jack frowned. "And you can't get the specific paint in Santoff Clausen?" With all the tradesman that Jack had often seen pass through the city alone, he found it hard to believe no one would have it.

Aster shook his head. "The pigment is made from an ice blossom which only grows in Überwald during the winter." He placed his brush back into the jar with his other brushes. "And considerin' how the Baroness has banned travel between Santoff Clausen and Überwald it's impossible to get yer hands on it."

Jack nodded, understanding. It was no secret the Baroness hated the royal family of Santoff Clausen. She made it well known she personally blamed them for her father, the once great Baron Pitch's, downfall into becoming the most feared sky pirate.

Since her father's fell from power, the Baroness swiftly took over and severed all connections between Stanoff Clausen and Überwald. Jack had heard the royal family had tried to send in diplomats, but with the girl's knowledge in both weather magic and machinery, all of them were literally either blown back by a wind or carried by a tornado over the border.

There were rumors she occasionally gave her father safe refuge, but there was never solid evidence to prove for certain.

"So, in conclusion," Aster said as he rose and stretched. "There's no way I can get my hands on an ice blossom which means I have to find another shade of blue to use for this."

Jack stroked his chin in thought. "So, an ice blossom would probably make a good gift for you, huh?" He still needed to find a good present for Aster and he wasn't always easy to shop for.

Aster laughed. "Nice try, but like I said, impossible, so don't sweat it kiddo."

Jack folded his arms in thought as Aster ruffled his hair. "Anyway, time for bed, ya got school with Ombric in the mornin'."

Jack sighed, he was still annoyed about the whole forbidden from riding North's sleigh, but he wasn't in the mood to debate it any further. "Kay, you going to bed too?"

"In a bit," Aster said as he scooped up his jars of paint and brushes. "Once I clean up my mess here." He sighed. "I tell ya though, if I got an ice blossom for a Christmas gift, that make my day for years."

Jack nodded as he retreated to his room, his mind buzzing with the prospect he found the perfect gift for his father. He only had to find a way to actually get one.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

"It was incredible!" Nightlight breathed as he stood on the chair waving his arms. "We went as high as Sandy's ships, and everyone looked like ants below."

Katherine rested her head on top of the book she'd been making notes from. "Oh, it sounds like so much fun. I can't wait to go on it."

"Did Ombric give you permission then?" Nightlight said as he sat on the chair with his legs crossed. "Cause North said I was a natural and could drive it myself."

Jack growled as he glanced up from his book. "Can you two please keep it down? Some of us are working here!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're only upset that Aster forbid you from riding North's sleigh."

Jack narrowed his eyes. His wasn't bitter...much, but he was honestly trying to work. He knew the only reason Nightlight was here was to blabber to Katherine all about his sleigh ride. It wasn't like Nightlight was being tutored by Ombirc like he and Katherine were.

"Believe it or not I am trying to do research."

"On what?" Nightlight asked as he peered over the table to look at Jack's book. "That essay Ombric wanted you to write on ancient winter traditions?"

Jack shut the book and almost caught Nightlight's nose in the process. "No, Bunny's Christmas present, I'm trying to find if ice blossoms grow anywhere else besides Überwald, but no such luck."

"Oh, ice blossoms?" Ombric asked as he entered. "I happened to read about them recently," he turned to the shelf on the left. "Let's see, Tropical Plants of the Unknow, Bees: Friends or Foes. Ah! Here is it!" He seized a fat book off the shelf and placed it on the table. "Rare and Hard To Find Flowers, there was a mention of an ice blossom here."

Ombric flipped the pages and page his fingers on page 247. "Here is it! Ice blossoms, but why does Aster want ice blossoms, Jack?"

"He wants it for paint," Jack said as he read the page and traced the sentences with his fingers. "According to this they have only been seen in Überwald...Wait!" Jack grinned as he tapped his finger on a sentence. "A small patch of them have been found, in a village not too far from here."

Katherine glanced over and read it herself. "Interesting, village lore says they were planted by a widow in memory of her husband who died during the Five Year War."

"The Five Year War," Nightlight muttered, quietly. "That was a long bloody war, especially hard on the kids."

Jack stared skeptically. He liked Nightlight, he was one of his best friends, but Jack couldn't deny the boy was odd at times. "Probably, but why do you talk like you were there? You should like an old man."

Ombric coughed. "Yes, well, you can ponder on present hunting later, Jack. It is time for learning." He caught a gaze to Nightlight. "And you can stay another ten minutes, but then I insist you return to the palace, before you are missed."

"Yes, Sir," Nightlight said as he saluted before Ombric left the room.

Jack stole one more glance at the article of the ice blossom before he went to read the book Ombric had wanted him to be studying. "That village is way out in the country, but my windpack should get me there and back."

Katherine frowned as she tapped her pen on her paper. "Yes, but it's not very powerful, so it would probably take you a whole day to get there and back, and you'll be lucky if it's before midnight."

Jack eye's hardened. "Point and would be hard to come up with an excuse to Bunny of why I was gone for so long."

"Why don't you just tell him where you're going?" Nightlight asked.

"Presents are suppose to be a secret," Jack said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's not a surprise if I tell him."

"Maybe Sandy can take you there in his ship?" Katherine said. "It would get there in half the time."

Nightlight laughed nervously. "I don't believe the royal fleet would approve the commander using the ship to take his friends out in the country."

A thought then struck Jack and he grinned evilly. "Not Sandy's ship, but would you say North's sleigh was equally as fast?"

Nightlight blinked as he thought. "It should be from what I've seen."

"Jack," Katherine said as poked him. "I know that look."

"We can get there on North's sleigh."

"Jack, no."

"Nightlight says he can fly it, so we can borrow the sleigh and be back before he suspected anything."

"But Aster says you're forbidden from riding it," Katherine said as she raised an eyebrow.

"We can sneak out and come back without him ever knowing," Jack said with a grin.

Nightlight raised a hand. "Um...but Katherine and I could always go and get the ice blossoms for you."

Jack shook his head. "Nope, Christmas tradition states I have to go and physically get it myself."

"Since when?"

"Since Jack is trying to find an excuse to ride North's sleigh," Katherine said as she shut her book. "Fine, let's go see North once we're done here for the day. I can tell you're only going to go by yourself if we don't go with you."

"I should head back to the palace till then," Nightlight said as he stood up. "But I'm not so sure North's going to like this plan."

08080808080808080808080808080808080

"I love this plan!" North exclaimed as he slapped Jack's back. "Ice blossom for paint is perfect present for Bunny, wish I thought of it!"

"You're honestly fine with Jack riding the sleigh without Aster's permission?" Katherine asked as she unfurled the map onto the table.

"Bah! Bunny is worrywart, and it is for good cause. What he don't know won't hurt him." He examined the map. "So, where is this village?"

"Here," Nightlight said as he pointed to a spot marked Artestica. "According to Ombric's book, they grow next to the lake near it."

North stroked his beard. "You are best to leave at mid-morning so you are back by late afternoon."

"One problem," Jack said as he raised a finger. "I'm suppose to be delivering mail for Tooth tomorrow." The other kids grimaced. Jack couldn't take the day off suddenly without telling her why and while North may have been fine with the plan, they knew Tooth wouldn't approve Jack riding the sleigh without Aster's approval.

"Let me take care of Tooth," North said with a wink. "I will go over early and tell her I need your help with toy shop." He folded the map and handed it to Nightlight. "With that said, I shall also keep Bunny busy so he does not become suspicious."

"So, it's settled," Nightlight said as his bounced with growing excitement. "We meet at the shop tomorrow, I fly us to the village we get the flowers without Aster being the wiser."

"It's foolproof!" Jack agreed as he leaned against North's table.

"Don't get saying that so confidently," Katherine warned as she tucked the map into her pouch. "Or you're going to jinx it."

"Bah, it will be fine," North said as he started to herd the kids outside. "Now why don't we go upstairs and have gingerbread cookies."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but only if they're not half eaten by the elves this time."

North laughed as the went up the stairs. "No, full untouched cookies, I promise."

Jack smiled as he pondered if he would be able to hide his excitement from Aster until tomorrow.

080808080808080808080808080

Jack was nervous that Aster would suspect the plan during breakfast, the Pooka did seem to have a knack what Jack was plotting sometimes. Thankfully, Jack successfully ate his breakfast and made it out the door without Aster being the wiser.

Jack raced to the workshop and, exactly as planned, he met up with katherine and Nightlight at the front door. It didn't take long to prepare the sleigh and they kids were set for take off within twenty minutes.

North opened the garage door as Nightlight warmed up the engine and the mechanical reindeer let loose steam as they pawed the ground. Once North deemed the runway was clear, he waved and Nightlight yanked the release lever.

Jack and Katherine were tossed back in their seats as the reindeer charged straight ahead. Jack let out a gleeful cheer as the sleigh launched itself into the air.

"See you later, North!" Jack shouted back.

North laughed and waved back before he ventured into the shop. The coming few hours was some of the most fun Jack ever had. He and Katherine peeked over the sides to catch a glimpse of the houses and farms far below which seemed nothing more than splashes of paint on a map.

The wind had joined in with playing with their hair to the point Katherine had to tie her hair back to keep it from smacking in her face.

"Katherine," Nightlight said as he kept his eyes at front to steer. "How close are we to Artestica?"

Katherine chewed her lip as she examined her map. "Not far, in fact it should be there!" She pointed to the far left towards the sightings of the small village.

"Should I aim for there?" Nightlight asked as he glanced to the village.

"No," Jack said as he checked the map. "The ice blossoms are going to the lake next to it, so we should land near it."

Nightlight shield his eyes from the sun until turned to the left. "See it! I'm pulling us in for a landing. Brace yourselves!"

Jack held on to Katherine and the sleigh descended to the ground below. A slight crunch was heard as the sleigh landed into the snow and Nightlight pulled on the reindeer to stop. "We're here," Nightlight said as he stepped out to examine the reindeer. "And looks like everything is in one piece."

Jack gave a lift to Katherine as they climbed out. "So, this is the lake, huh? It looks more like a pond."

The said lake wasn't very big, and dark woods sat behind it far on the other side.

Nightlight frowned as he looked in Jack's direction. "I also don't remember a forest being mentioned on the map."

"It is an old map," Katherine said as she looked it over. "I'll mention it to Ombric it should be updated."

Nightlight continued to stare at the woods ahead. "It's been awhile since I've seen a forest, but are they suppose to be that dark?"

Jack shrugged. "Does it matter? We're here for flowers, not trees." He looked around and then spotted a patch of blue on right side of the lake. "There they are!" Jack declared as Katherine went after him and Nightlight fetched the sacks.

Jack kneeled as he fingered the petal of an ice blossom. They were a clear ice blue and were almost see through. He expected to feel cold from the touch, but the petal felt extremely soft like hand woven silk.

"They're beautiful," Katherine said in awe as she removed a mitten to also stroke a petal.

"How many should we collect?" Jack asked as he looked around the patch.

"We can't take all of them, or they won't grow back," said Katherine as she took the sack from Nightlight and untied the string. "Let's only take about half a sack full and that should give plenty for Aster to work with."

"How are you going to make this into paint?" Nightlight asked as he started to gather a handful of flowers.

"North should be able to do it," Jack replied as he placed a few more flowers into the sack. "He's made paint for Bunny before."

The teens continued to pick the flowers and had reached the goal within a few minutes. Katherine smiled as she tied the string. "That should do it," she reached into her pocket and checked her pocket watch. "Good thing too, we need to head back or Aster will get suspicious."

Jack blew into his hands to warm up his fingers. "I was hoping we could fly around the sleigh before we headed back, but we better go."

Nightlight said nothing. He stood as he continued to stare ahead. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed ready to reached for any weapon he could find.

"Nightlight?" Katherine asked. "What's wrong?"

Nightlight keep staring forward, but shook his head. "Sorry, I thought I saw something among the trees."

Jack rose and looked in the direction. "What did you see?"

"Thought it was a person, a shadow- Wait!" He pointed. "Something did move."

"Let's check it out," Jack said as he ran ahead.

"No stop!" Nightlight said, but was too late in catching Jack before he ran out onto the frozen lake.

Jack paused halfway to look again. For a second, he thought he saw a figure too, but it was gone. "I wonder."

"Jack, get back here!" Katherine scolded. "You shouldn't be standing out on the lake!"

Jack waved back. "I'm fine, this ice is solid-" Suddenly, Jack heard a crack beneath him. Shaking to the brim with fear, he glanced and saw cracks on the ice under his feet.

"Jack, don't move!" Nightlight ordered as he raced into the sleigh and grabbed his staff. "Stay right where you are, I'm coming."

Jack swallowed and craved for even his heart to stop beating as he saw more cracks appear. "Not good, not good," he muttered.

Nightlight gripped the staff as he stepped out onto the ice edge. Katherine looked ready to jump in, but Nightlight held his hand up. "No, stay. Jack, I can't get too close or the ice will break." He held out his staff. "Grab hold of the other end and I'll pull you over."

Jack stretched his arm out, but his fingertips barely brushed the tip. "I can't reach it."

More cracks appeared.

"Jack," Katherine warned.

"Keep reaching," Nightlight said as he moved an inch further.

Jack grunted as he reached. "I almost-I got it!"

Crack!

The ice broke just as Jack wrapped his hand around the staff.

"JACK!" Katherine cried horrified as Jack plunged into the water.

The intense cold hit Jack like a wall was slamming into him. The water stunned his skin and his body screamed in agony. Jack would have forgotten which way was up or down, but somehow he managed to keep his hold on Nightlight's staff.

That didn't stop his mind being filled with panic. _I'm going to die! I can't breathe!_

Jack then felt a sharp tugged on the staff and his memory kicked in gear on who was on the other end. Jack pulled on the staff as his head broke the surface.

"Hold on!" Nightlight cried as he lay on his stomach and tugged on the other end. Jack desperately held on as Nightlight guided him out of the water and towards him and Katherine.

_I never knew how strong he was_ Jack thought amazed and was grateful to reached the safety of the lake's edge.

"Jack," Nightlight said as he forced Jack to sit up. "You okay."

"I-I think so." Jack's teeth chattered as his body shivered. "T-thanks, Nightlight!"

"You're hardly alright," Katherine said as she grabbed a blanket it and wrapped it around Jack. "We need to take you home, or you're going to freeze to death."

Nightlight nodded as he let Jack lean on him. "Come on, into the sleigh."

Jack found it hard to move, it felt like his joints were iced over, but he force himself to climb into the sleigh.

"Katherine, do NOT let him fall asleep," Nightlight said as he took the reins. "Try to keep him conscious."

"W-wait," Jack said as he raised an arm. "The flowers-"

"I got them," Katherine said as she tossed the sack into the back and wrapped her arms around Jack. "Worry about yourself."

"Next stop, North's place," Nightlight declared as the sleigh took to the air.

"No, we'll go to Aster's!" Katherine said as she wrapped around Jack's frozen body to keep him warm. "It's closer than North's place, besides North should be there distracting Aster."

Jack groaned, but not from the cold, but from the dread he was going to feel when Aster saw him. If he didn't die from the cold, he was probably going to die when Aster was through with him.

Pitch silently watched the three children hastily climb back into the sleigh and fly up into the sky once again. He had come when one of his spies reported seeing a flying sleigh in the air. Suspecting it to perhaps be Sandy, which would be odd since the Dream Commander hardly left his dear Santoff Clausen. Curious, Pitch decided to investigate himself.

Seeing a trio of teens barely old enough to drive the sleigh was hardly what he'd been expecting, but he was intrigued. He knew one of them, quite well in fact. The sky pirate Pitch Black would know that face anywhere; there was no mistaking it. Pitch was especially curious why that certain child was there with the other two. Such a being shouldn't have friends, but perhaps things have changed since he last went to Santoff Clausen. Pitch grinned to himself. He perhaps could use this to his advantage.

080808080808080808080808080808080

"So, I am debating if train needs extra gears for it to change into plane," North said as he held the toy train up for Aster to see. "What do you think?"

Aster shrugged nonchalantly. "No clue," he replied and wondering why on earth North thought Aster would be able to give advice for his latest toys. Ombric would have been a wiser counsel than the Pooka who tended to avoid anything mechanical if he could.

"Shouldn't ya be getting back to the shop," Aster said as he glanced to the clock. "Phil will be closin' the store soon." And it was also getting dark. Jack should have been home by now, but he was trying not to needlessly worry over it.

Tooth had warned Aster Jack might be running late due to the increase number of packages and letters to be mailed because of the holiday rush.

"Bah!" North said with a wave of his hand. "Phil knows store like back of foot."

"Ya mean hand, North," Aster replied. "Still, as the owner shouldn't ya-"

All of a sudden, they heard the front door swing open and banged against the wall.

"Aster!" Tooth yelled. "It's me!"

Aster set his cup of tea on the saucer. "What's the matter with her?" He looked at North. "And what's wrong with ya?"

North's face had gotten a lot paler like he'd eaten some bad fish. "Err, it is nothing, Bunny."

Aster was skeptic of the answer, but he had to address the endless stomping of feet in the hallway. "I'm comin'!" he replied as he walked to the front.

"North, where are you?!" Tooth called as she peeked into each room and seemed ready to strangle North once she saw him. "I know you're here! Phil told me!"

Aster grabbed her shoulder. "Tooth, calm down. What's the matter?" His looked out the door and back inside. "And where's Jack?" He was half expecting Jack to be with her.

"That's what I would like to know," Tooth said as she folded her arms. "North came to me this morning saying Jack couldn't deliver mail today because he needed him in the shop."

Aster's eyes hardened. "Jack, never said a word to me." That wasn't like Jack to suddenly change his plans without telling Aster. "But North stealin' Jack from ya isn't a big deal is it?"

"No," Tooth replied as she frowned. "But when I went to the shop to treat Jack to dinner, I came to discover from Phil that Jack hadn't set foot in the shop all day."

Aster's eyes widened. "Then where has he been?" And more importantly, where was Jack this minute?

"That's why I came here to ask North," Tooth said firmly. Suddenly, both heard the sound of North's large boots stomping in the hall.

"Oi!" Aster called as he ran into the hall and managed to snag North's arm right before he reached the back door. "Where are ya goin'?" Aster asked as Tooth caught up.

"Um…." North stammered as he twiddled his thumb. "Was only going for fresh air."

"Nice try," Aster said as he shoved North back towards the study. "Where's my kit?"

"And the truth, North," Toot said as she tapped her foot.

North said as he took a seat and ran a hand through his hair. "Bunny, understand that Jack has very good reason-"

"Where is he?" Aster asked as he felt his temper ready to fly.

A rumble and series of bells rang through the air. North rubbed his hands anxiously as Aster's ears went back. "North, was that the sleigh, I heard." He growled. "The flyin' sleigh my kit is not suppose to be on."

"It might," North replied as he became fascinated with the fabric of the chair.

Aster and Tooth both glared, before Aster whirled around and ran outside. "Jack, when I get my hands on ya-"

Aster's inner rage was replaced with fear. Jack, his kit, was shivering and seemed barely conscious. Icicles clung to his bangs and saw how blue his lips were as he raised his head. "B-Bunny-"

"Jack!" Aster exclaimed as immediately climbed in the sleigh and nearly knocked over Katherine. "What happened?!"

"We were on a frozen lake and Jack fell in!" Nightlight said as he leaped over the side of the sleigh. North and Tooth gasped as they came outside.

"Oh, no, Jack!" Tooth said.

"Jack needs warmth, now!" North said as he head back into the house. "Katherine, you and I start fire, Tooth give Bunny hand changing Jack's clothes."

Aster barely heard North as he cradled Jack in his arms. He cringed at Jack's chattering teeth as he clung to Aster's shirt. Aster got sudden flashbacks when he had found Jack as a shivering infant left out in the cold. It made his heart ache.

"Stay with me, Kiddo," Aster whispered as he carried him into the house.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack eyes fluttered as he awoke to a burning fire. He could feel the heat on his face as he slowly gained his surroundings. Where was he? He blinked at the familiar holly that hung near the mantle of the fireplace in front of him.

Right, his house, Jack was back home. He suddenly realized he was laying his head on one of Aster's large pillows from his bed. Jack then clued in he was wrapped in at least two quilts like a cocoon.

Jack wiggled his arms free to force himself to sit up as his memory came back to him. It was hazy, but he remembered shivering as Aster carried him out of the sleigh. The rest was jumble of different things. Jack knew he heard Aster's frantic voice as he was stripped of his ice covered clothes, got a thick nightshirt tossed on and wrapped in blankets.

Jack sighed as he borrowed into his blanket and shut his eyes. "Man, everything got messed up," he whispered.

"Jack," Tooth said as she swooped around him. "Oh, thank heavens, you're awake." She brushed his bangs aside and touched his forehead. "But you still seem to have a fever. How are you feeling?"

"Like a melted ice cube," Jack said as he looked around. "Where are Katherine and Nightlight?"

"North took them home hours ago, once you seemed to be out of danger."

Jack chewed his bottom lip. "Do you know if they took a sack with them? The one from the sleigh?"

Tooth stared back perplexed, probably wondering why on earth Jack cared about some bag when he had nearly froze to death. "I don't, recall-Oh, wait, yes, North did take a sack with him when they went home."

Jack sighed and relaxed. Good, they still had the ice blossoms, so it wasn't all in vain.

"What's so important about the sack?" Tooth asked.

"It's nothing," Jack said, with a wave of his hand and then glanced to the clock. "What time is it?"

"Way past midnight."

Jack's blood ran colder than it had when he fell into the water. He sheepishly lifted his head and saw Aster's perturbed gaze in the doorway. His eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed. Aster's toes were also tapping on the floor which Jack knew from experience meant he was fighting to hold his temper. All the signs were there, Aster was angry and worst of all disappointed.

"I'll take over watch, Tooth," Aster said as he entered. "Why don't ya take the guest room while Jack and I have a talk?"

"Sure, I'll do that," Tooth said slowly as she seemed to sense the tension in the air. "Call me if you need anything," Tooth said as she rose and gave Jack a comforting pat. "Good luck," she whispered as left the room.

The silence that hung in the air was nerve racking. Jack waited with dread as he watch Aster lean against the fireplace mantle and stare into the fire. Jack swallowed. "Bunny-"

"Jack, if ya ever have kids I pray ya never have to feel what I felt today," Aster said as he turned and folded his arms. "Do ya have any idea how terrifyin' it was to see ya frozen like that?! I thought ya were goin' to die!"

Jack winced and dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not goin' to cut it this time," Aster said as he took a seat next to Jack. "Ya not only deliberately disobeyed me, but ya lied where ya were goin'. I'm just thankful ya at least had enough sense to not go alone!" Aster's frowned. "What would you have done if Katherine and Nightlight weren't there to drive ya home? Ya be dead right now."

"I know," Jack said. "I screwed up, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Aster leaned back and he sucked air through his teeth. "What I don't understand why ya did this? Ya bended rules before, but never to this extreme. So, why?"

Jack chewed his lip. He wanted to tell him why he did it, but Jack wasn't sure saying it was to get his Christmas present was enough to justify disobeying Aster. Also, who's to say Aster would even become more angry if he found out Jack did it to pick flowers.

Jack sighed. He was going to pay big time for this, but he should at least wait until he had the flowers or Aster's tempered cooled down. "I-I can't tell you."

Aster blinked. "Ya can't tell me?"

Jack nodded and tried his hardest to focus on staring at the fire. Aster pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. Jack thought he was going to yell, but instead Aster went silent and finally he spoke in a firm tone.

"Ya grounded, for two weeks."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Two weeks?!"

"And if ya don't tell me by then why ya did this, ya will stay grounded until ya do."

Jack choked as he did the math in his head. If he waited until Christmas, Jack could very well be grounded for a whole month. "But my job with Tooth-"

"Ya goin' to need at least two weeks to recover from almost freezing to death," Aster said as he folded his arms. "I already discussed it with her and she agrees with me. And during those two weeks, no visits from Nightlight and Katherine and no leavin' this house."

Jack grumbled. Great, that was going to make getting the ice blossoms from them even harder. Granted, Jack knew Aster was right and he wouldn't be well enough to set foot outside for at least a week.

"Is that clear, Jack?" Aster asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good, wait here," Aster said as he rose and entered the kitchen. Jack heard the clicking of a teapot and mugs and Aster reappeared with a steaming mug in his hands.

"Here," he said as he handed Jack the mug. "It's tea, sip it, will bring ya fever down."

Jack cringed as he sniffed the tea. If it was suppose to bring his fever down that meant it had the bitters medical herbs that Jack hated. He was about to let loose a groan like he usually did, but ceased as he caught the dark look Aster was giving him.

He was in no mood for Jack's routine whines about his medicine. Jack pressed his lips into a frown and sipped his tea. Yup, same bitter lousy taste it always had, but Jack kept his complaints quiet. He did like warmth it brought to his throat and belly, he was grateful for that.

Aster sat next to him. "Ya drinkin' every drop and ya'll sleep by the fire tonight to make sure ya warm enough. We'll move ya to your bed in the morning."

Jack sighed with a nod. "Bunny, I really am sorry," Jack muttered as he leaned against him and shivered. "I was scared too, I thought I was going to die."

Aster's gaze softened and he wrapped his arm protectively around him. "Ya safe now, and ya not goin' to die, not on my watch."

Jack cuddled closer and yawned as he felt the medicine take its effect. "Thanks, Bunny."

Jack felt Aster take the mug from his hands and tucked the blanket around him. "Go to sleep, Frostbite," Aster said as he gently patted Jack's head. The teen shut his eyes and could only reply with a snore.

Aster waited until he was certain Jack was asleep before Aster lowered him back onto the pillows and tucked him in. Aster rubbed his neck as he went to sit in the chair next to Jack and wrapped himself in his own blanket.

08080808080808080808080808080

The next two weeks were some of the most boring and frustrating weeks of Jack's life. Even if Jack hadn't been grounded, he found himself unable to leave his bed for a good week. His life was no longer in danger, but he still carried the occasional fever along with a stuffed up nose.

It didn't help matters that the falling snowfall outside was beckoning Jack to come outside. This was always his favorite time of year and he was stuck indoors.

The worse of it was the stiff tension between him and Aster. He constantly checked on Jack and took his temperature like he feared Jack was going to freeze again. Aster had always been fussy when Jack had been ill, but Jack didn't remember ever seeing him this antsy.

Then Aster would give the awaiting glance of Jack finally explaining why he went out in the sleigh. Jack had almost come clean a dozen of times, but he didn't feel right explaining until he had the ice blossoms in his hands. Last thing he needed was to tell Aster only to learn the ice blossoms couldn't be made into paint, and with Jack's luck lately that seemed possible.

Course, since Aster forbidden any visits from Katherine and Nightlight for the time he was grounded Jack couldn't get the ice blossom and thus had to suffer the glances of disappointment. In Jack's opinion, those were far worse than plain anger.

The second week was even worse since Jack was well enough to leave his bed, but he was still forbidden to leave the house. Jack had tried to keep himself busy doing chores, but the mantle could only be dusted so many times a day.

Jack was beyond bored and spend most of his time sitting around the house sulking. He even found himself purposely trying to get on Aster's nerves. Clicking his tongue while Aster tried to paint, humming annoying tunes during teatime, and even wearing his goggles all day long indoors. Anything to at least tempt Aster to send Jack out of the house, but his foster father never wavered.

Although, Aster did start to have a recurring twitch.

The very thought of Jack being shut inside for the rest of the month was aggravating. All Jack knew that something had to give soon, or someone was going to go insane and he wasn't sure if it would be himself or Aster.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster stretched his muscles as he heard the knock. "Coming! Coming!"

He opened the door to see Sandy, Tooth and North standing at his door. He gave a glare particularly at North, he hadn't seen him since Jack had taken the sleigh, but he was on the verge on the starting stages of forgiving him for that.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked, gently.

"I sent him to his room when he started singin' ring around the rosies nonstop," Aster said as he leaned against the doorframe. "But I'm still forbiddin' visitors to him-"

Sandy shook his head and pointed to Aster.

"Ya here ta see me?" Aster asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Bunny," North said. "May we please talk, we are concerned about you and Jack." He held up a cookie tin. "And I brought gingerbread cookies, freshly baked by Phil."

Aster sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Alright, come in and I'll make a pot of tea." He led the group into the kitchen and set a kettle to boil. By the time it was steaming and Aster had prepared the tea pot, he saw North had gotten plates and set a cookie on each one.

Aster also noticed crumbs hanging in his beard as he poured the tea. "So," Aster drawled out as he sat down and passed around the sugar cubes. "What's on ya mind?"

Tooth traced the brim of her teacup. "Aster, we know you're only trying to keep Jack safe, but…"

"You are over reacting," North said bluntly.

Aster choked. "Overreacting?"

"Only a little bit," Tooth said as she held out her thumb and finger. However, Sandy shook his head and spread out his arms as if to say 'a lot.'

"My kit almost drowned and froze to death," Aster replied.

"But that was accident," North replied. "You can not blame him for accidents."

"And I suppose I can't blame him for disobeyin' me and takin' the sleigh that you let him borrow," Aster spat gripping the edge of the table.

"North and I had a detailed conversation about that," Tooth said as she tossed an icy glance to North, but then her eyes grew gentle. "But, we do think you were being overprotective in forbidding Jack to ride the sleigh in the first place."

"I didn't want him in that thing," Aster said.

"But Jack did, it is not like he was asking to go into burning building," North replied. "Jack is old enough to make own decisions. He is growing up."

Aster paused. That he couldn't deny. There was a reason he had given Jack that pendant. It was to mark that he was starting to become an adult, but still... "He's still a teenager," he replied softly. "He's not an adult yet."

Sandy patted his arm as Tooth said gently. "But he needs to start feeling he's grown up, or he'll probably take matters into his own hands to do it."

Aster blinked. "Like takin' the sleigh when I told him not to."

"Yes," North said as he straightened out his beard. "And Bunny, there is one thing you must keep in mind."

"And what's that?"

"You once told me Lunarians, like Pookas, start to age slower than humans after age of sixteen."

Aster frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"Jack, is half Lunarian and thus same will apply to him, which means he will be teenager for long, LONG time."

Aster blinked, until it sunk in what North was saying. "Which means he'll want to rebel more and more."

Tooth nodded in agreement and touched his arm. "We know you only want to keep him safe Aster, but the more you try to shelter him, the more Jack will try to break free, probably without even realizing he's doing it."

Aster sighed as he ran a hand over his ears. They were right, to be fair Aster had done a similar thing when he was Jack's age. "So, what are ya suggestin'? I let him do what he wants?"

Sandy shook his head and created an image of a necktie loosening around a neck.

"Right, loosen rules," North said. "Not enough to overtake house, but to feel Jack has some freedom for being older."

"I get ya point, I do," Aster said. "But I still have a right ta know why he took the sleigh. I get him wantin' to borrow the blasted thing, but taking it around the city should have been enough." He looked up to North. "Why would he take it out into the country that far? That's not like him."

North coughed. "Give Jack time, I am certain he will tell you."

Aster sipped his tea as his eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feelin' ya know, but ya ain't goin' ta tell me?"

North only smile as he bit the head off his gingerbread man.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After North and the others left, Aster was left to muse on his thoughts. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew they spoke the truth. He sipped his tea and sighed. Things had been so much easier when Jack was a small child. He knew that as long as he stayed inside, Aster could keep him safe.

_But I can't keep him inside forever,_ he argued to himself. _Jack's like a bird, if I try to keep him inside a cage his spirit would die._ He sipped the last of his tea and sighed. "I better go swallow my pride and talk to Jack-"

There was a knock at his door. "Who could that be?" Aster said. "North and the others left already." A thought occurred to him and he knew exactly who it had to be.

Aster went to the door and as he expected found Katherine and Nightlight on the other side.

"G'day, Mates," Aster said. "What can I do ya for?"

Nightlight fidgeted with a pouch in his hands. "May we please see Jack?" he asked.

"We know Jack isn't allowed visitors," Katherine pleaded. "But it has been two weeks and we just want to give him something."

"Please, Aster," Nightlight said. "We swear we won't even be five minutes."

Aster drummed his fingers to the doorway. Yesterday he would have said "No,", but his conversation with North, Tooth and Sandy still rang in his head. He held up a paw. "Five minutes," he said. "And once ya done, tell Jack ta come see me." He stepped to one side to let them in. "I need to talk to him."

Katherine let out the breath she'd been holding in. "Thank you, Aster," she said as the children rushed in and up the stair. "We won't be long! Promise!"

Aster shook his head as he heard the door slam shut and he went to wait in the study. True to their word, it didn't take long. Aster glanced up as he heard thumping on the stairs and Katherine and Nightlight waved as they passed the study on their way out the door.

Aster sucked in his breath as he heard a slower paced thumping before Jack appeared in the doorway. He had his hands were tucked neatly behind his back as Jack stared at his toes.

"You wanted to see me?"

Aster sighed as he leaned on his knees. "Yeah, Kiddo, we need to talk."

Jack went silent as he moved into the chair next to Aster and shifted to keep his hands behind his back.

"For the record," Aster started. "Ya were still wrong for takin' the sleigh and not tellin' me where ya were."

Jack winced. "I know."

Aster drummed his fingers against his knee. "However, it's come to my attention it's partly my fault for not givin' ya more freedom."

Jack blinked, surprised, and raised his head. "Did you...just admit you were being too strict?"

"This one time, yes," Aster said, but reached out and patted Jack's shoulder. "Ya are right. Ya not an adult, but ya not a little kid anymore either. Ya should be able ta make ya own choices." He held up a hand. "Not every case granted, but some o' tha time."

Jack gave a small grin. "You mean it?"

Aster nodded. "I'm not perfect, but I promise to try. That said, this needs ta go both ways." He stood up. "Being an adult means ya got ta tell me the truth and I know there's more to then sleigh trip-"

"Bunny, before you continue," Jack said as he stood. "I am ready to tell you why I took the sleigh," He brought his hands around and revealed the pouch Nightlight had been holding before. "It was to get this."

Aster opened and shut his mouth. Unsure what to expect, Aster took the pouch and untied the string. He shook the pouch and a jar fell into his palm. Aster stared wide eyed at the fine ice blue pigment inside the jar.

It couldn't be. He removed the lid and smelled. It even had the same scent. "Jack...this is pigment made from ice blossoms."

"I know," Jack said with a knowing grin.

"But how," Aster said as he carefully put the lid back on, afraid he would spill the powder. "They don't grow here."

"There's actually a small village out in the country where some grow," Jack said. "They were planted by some lady, near a lake."

Aster's ears went back. "The country?" That would have been too far to walk. "That's why ya took the sleigh."

"Nightlight agreed to drive and I had planned on surprising you on Christmas morning." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Was going to be your Christmas present."

Aster was stunned. All of this hassle had been over his Christmas gift. "Why didn't ya just tell me?"

Jack stared at his feet. "I didn't know if telling you I was getting your gift would make you more angry or not."

Aster instantly wanted to say "No, of course not," but he paused. He had been terrified when Jack had come home and almost froze to death. Finding out then that the reason for the disaster was due to Jack getting his Christmas gift, very well could have tipped him over the edge. At least at that time.

"Alright, ya have a point there," Aster admitted, as he look to the jar. "And I'm guessin' ya decided ta wait until ya had the gift in your hand?"

Jack nodded. "Katherine said it took some time, but North made it into pigment for you." He have a shaky grin. "So, are you angry?"

Aster swallowed as he placed the jar on the mantle. He was not going to cry. Nope! He was not. "Bunny?" Jack asked.

"Get over here," Aster said as he wrapped his arms around Jack and held him tightly. Jack buried his face in Aster's shoulder as he hugged back. Honestly, this kit of his. Jack was giving him grey hairs one day, and the next he had no clue what he did to deserve to have him in his life.

"So, you like it?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"I love it, thank ya," Aster said as he let go of Jack. "But I still don't get how ya end up in the lake?"

Jack sighed. "That was my fault. Nightlight said he saw something in the woods and I stupidly went on the lake for a closer look."

"Somethin' in the woods?" Aster said concerned. Nightlight wouldn't have taken notice unless he had felt it was dangerous. "Like what?"

"Don't know, kind of forgot about it when I fell in," Jack admitted. "Doesn't matter though, does it?"

Aster was silent, it shouldn't be, but something about that bugged him. He made a note to ask Nightlight about it later. However, he had other things to focus on until then, like Jack. He sighed as he ran a hand over his ears. "Jack, I'm sorry. I should have let ya explain before groundin' ya."

Jack bit his lower lip. "I did disobey you and I could have found another way to get the blossoms without the sleigh." He leaned against Aster. "Any chance we can just call this even?"

Aster nodded as he nuzzled Jack's forehead. "Yeah, Kiddo, yer groundin' is officially over, but please don't make a habit of having a near death experience over gettin' my gift."

Jack laughed. "Trust me, I have no interest in doing so."

Aster gave a smile as he rustle Jack's hair. "Course, now I have no clue what ta get ya for Christmas." He glanced to the jar. "This kind of trumps the new book I was givin' ya."

A sly grin grew across Jack's face. "Well, there is one thing I would really like."

Aster raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

As soon as Jack made his request, Aster instantly regretted asking.

08080808080808080808080808080

North hummed as he climbed into the sleigh and picked up the reins. "Are we all ready?"

Tooth wrapped herself around North's arm. "I am." Sandy gave a thumbs up in the middle as well did Katherine and Nightlight.

In the back seat, Jack grinned. "We're all set too."

"W-wait!" Aster said as his claws dug into the wood. "Jack ya sure ya wouldn't rather have something else?" He leaned in with his ears folded back. "ANYTHING else other than this?"

"Nope," Jack said as he placed his hands behind his head. "One ride with you on North's sleigh is all I want."

"A cat! What about a cat?!" Aster pleaded. "Or maybe even one of those motorcycles I've been hearin' about."

"Bunny, you will not be getting out of this," North said as he turned the level. "Sit back and enjoy ride."

"Hard to enjoy when you're terrified!" Aster cried as the sleigh moved and uplifted into the air. Jack let out a happy hoot as the mechanical reindeer steered it directly over the city. He glanced over and saw Aster's eyes were completely shut.

"Don't look down! "Don't look down!" he muttered.

Jack laughed as he leaned into Aster's side. "Merry Christmas, Bunny!"

Aster took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, being careful to avoid looking down, and wrapped an arm around Jack. "Merry Christmas, Jack."


End file.
